


The Best Idea

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (though technically it's...), Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Extremis Tony Stark, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Possessive Winter Soldier, Smut, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Winter Soldier, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Looking at the Winter Soldier's rigid posture and the threatening arch of his wings Tony could see a million ways everything could go to Hell. That wasn't even taking into account the large knife he was holding.Of course none of that was going to stop Tony.





	The Best Idea

**Author's Note:**

> How could I resist some Winter Soldier/Tony Stark?
> 
> This one matches up with another random bingo square I5: Wings.
> 
> Note: There is one Russian word but if you hover over the text you'll get the translation.

The Soldier sat rigid and alert on the couch, wings arched in threat with a worryingly large knife resting in his hand, as Tony watched the video Jarvis had brought up. He could see Natasha lingering nearby, tense and alert, along with Clint and Steve.

Tony sighed.

“That is _not_ going to help anyone.” He muttered and shoved back from the desk. “Save my work, J. I’m about to do something that might, potentially, be considered a stupid idea.” The Soldier never harmed him but Tony hadn’t seen him this agitated in a long time. He was getting better, much better after Bucky had made peace with his continued existence, but there were slip-ups.

“They do say the first step is admitting you have a problem, Sir.”

A snicker escaped and Tony winked at the nearest camera before moving out of his workshop. He’d noticed that out of everyone in the Tower the Soldier seemed to prefer his company and Bucky had admitted the Soldier was fascinated by him.

More than once he’d gotten a silent alert that the Soldier was quietly watching him while he worked. It had increased shortly after he’d gotten into a relationship with Bucky and more than once he was sure the Soldier had come out during battle when Tony had gotten himself into less-than-favorable situations.

Tony stretched, his wings arching and glinting in the lighting, before he slipped onto the elevator and had Jarvis take him up the common floor. It had been a few weeks since the Soldier had surfaced and he was a bit curious what had set him off this time.

The door opened and the tension in the room was almost tangible. He rolled his eyes and stepped into the silent chaos without a single care. His posture was loose, his wings relaxed and a teasing smile quirked his lips.

Snowflake wouldn’t hurt him.

Natasha jerked her head as though to warn him off and Steve’s wings noticeably jerked in reaction to seeing Tony making a beeline towards the Soldier.

“Hey Snowflake.” Tony closed the distance between them and looked down into icy grey eyes that regarded him with a slowly increasing interest. The hand on the knife loosened its hold and the threat in his wings slowly disappeared to something more like simple alertness. “My wings have been driving me insane and I’m the worst self-groomer in the city.” He lifted his wings slightly and let them fall open.

Tony knocked the discarded footrest over so it was settled in front of where the Soldier was sitting and dropped down onto it offering his wings without hesitation. The room went silent and Tony wondered if any of them were even breathing but he didn’t react.

“Would you mind helping me, Snowflake?”

He arched his wings and splayed them out for grooming. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Steve move, alarm clear by the expression on his face and the arch of his wings, before fingers brushed through his crimson and gold feathers.

The touch was surprisingly careful for an ex-assassin and the Fist of Hydra as the metal hand moved along the arch of Tony’s wing in an exploratory manner. Tony wondered at the Soldier’s expression as the exploratory touch focused on grooming the second Tony silently handed back the small bottle of wing oil he’d brought along.

“Thank you.”

Each touch of the Soldier’s fingers was sure, confident and careful. It was soothing, the steady even breathing and the soft touches lulled him into a softly blissful state of relaxation, and reminded him of when Bucky spent time grooming his feathers when Tony had neglected his wings in favor of creating or when he wanted to unwind.

His wings relaxed the rest of the way and spread wide when a touch indicated the Soldier needed more exposed. He had watched the Soldier clean his guns, watched him take them apart and reassemble them with unfailing care and knowledge.

The touches he felt reminded him of those same moments. Bucky was the same way when he groomed Tony’s wings.

To the left he could hear furious whispered conversation and a slight glance revealed three of their fellow Avengers clustered together staring at the two of them with expressions ranging from fascinated horror to mild panic. Natasha was the only one with a near impassive expression on her face but her wings twitching gave her away.

Tony rolled his eyes and relished the feeling of a proper grooming. He didn’t understand why they were freaking out. Bucky had been in a relationship with him for months and it should have made sense that the Soldier felt something for him considering he never made a single threatening move towards Tony.

Ever.

“You never told me you had magic fingers, Snowflake. That’s absolutely selfish of you.” His voice was low and his eyes hooded with soft pleasure. “Shame on you for holding out on me.”

There was a low snort and Tony grinned with satisfaction.

He had the best ideas.

“You guys can go.” He idly waved towards Steve, Natasha and Clint. “It’s kind of creepy having you staring. Very voyeuristic.”

The fingers soothing one of his feathers back into place paused. He waited and finally they left with obvious reluctance. The instant the elevator door shut the Soldier resumed his task.

Tony wished he’d have done this on a bed so he could doze or at least melt into a puddle of contentment. It didn’t seem to matter which one was in control because both of them had a way of sending him into blissful contentment.

A small, distant part of him was tempted to fill the silence with chatter as he usually did but a larger part was more interested in enjoying the comfortable silence as the Soldier worked. He lost track of time, lost track of everything, until the only thing he focused on was the warm and soft touch of fingers moving through his feathers.

It was a soft, reverent kiss between his wings that pulled him out of his haze. He turned to say something, shifting on the footrest, only for strong hands to effortlessly pick him up and pull him onto the Winter Soldier’s lap.

Their hips slotted close together, his knees digging into the couch, as strong hands moved up and down his sides. The eyes that stared at him were dark with intent and hungry in a way that Tony only saw on that that same face when Bucky was a step away from jumping him. The difference was the undeniable predatory way they tracked every movement he made.

 _You’re ours, Tony. If you decide you’re comfortable enough to let him that close it’s fine with me but it is your choice_.

Those words flashed through his mind, a weird conversation over a month ago after the Soldier had merely pulled Tony into his lap and had breathed him in before reluctantly letting go.

Tony shifted and heard a low groan as the feeling of the Soldier’s hard cock, trapped in his pants, pressed up against him and a spark of arousal lit inside of him.

He licked his lips, hazy and warm from being groomed, and noticed how the Soldier followed the motion of his tongue with his eyes. The focus was sharp, predatory, and had a thrill of excitement rushing down the length of his spine only to coil warmly in his gut in a low burn of arousal.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” he offered and made sure to press up against the Soldier to let him know exactly what he meant. Tony didn’t have to offer twice.

The Winter Soldier was on his feet in seconds. The strong hold on him never faltered and Tony’s legs instinctively locked tightly down on his waist. He could see the Soldier’s wings arched high and resisted the temptation to reach out. Instead Tony took in the glossed black mixed with a rich kind of blue that shined in the light and hints of white. From his position he couldn't see the white of his primaries but Tony had gazed at Bucky's wings enough to have the sight memorized even if the Soldier held himself differently.

It was one of the quickest trips he’d taken to his floor and even faster to his bedroom. Clothing was cast aside and the press of naked skin to naked skin had Tony groaning. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d had sex with Bucky but this was the first time the Soldier was pressing him down.

The Soldier effortlessly manhandled him onto the bed and pressed him down, slotted between Tony’s spread legs, as a warm mouth latched onto his neck. He could feel the way the Soldier sought to mark him as Tony’s wings spread out under him on the mattress exposing their undersides.

Phoenix wings.

That’s what Bucky called them and Tony loved how they seemed to match his own metaphor for his life after being captured by the Ten Rings.

Tony could feel all of that strength pinning him down but never moving to hurt him. Instead the Soldier simply pinned him and delighted in marking him up. Teeth and lips devoured every inch they could reach leaving evidence behind that Tony belonged to him just as much as Bucky.

A wrecked whine ripped itself from him and Tony would have flushed at the sound if the look of predatory satisfaction hadn’t crossed the Soldier’s handsome face upon hearing it.

It was easy to see the differences between Bucky and the Soldier. Bucky would have been smirking wickedly at him, pleased and smug, at making Tony lose control so quickly. “Bedside.” He managed when fingers started moving down and Tony rocked up into the touch seeking friction.

He almost protested when the Soldier’s weight left him but it was only seconds and then one of his legs was lifted while the other was shifted aside. A lube wet finger circled his hole and slowly, methodically worked its way inside of him.

Tony sunk into each touch and the feeling of a finger pumping in and out of him. A second finger was added shortly after and the two of them worked him loose. It was clear the Soldier had been paying attention when Tony was with Bucky because there was little to no hesitation and the Soldier was touching him just right.

A hand closed down around his cock and Tony jerked, protesting, as two fingers became three and his mouth fell open at the stretch. It ached in all the best ways and something told him the Soldier wasn’t going to do anything until he was ready.

It was almost torturous the way the Soldier methodically opened him up and added more lube until Tony was dripping with it. He was riding the edge, so fucking close and he knew the Soldier _knew_ it, as Tony tried shoving himself to take the Soldier’s fingers deeper.

“Patience.” The voice was rough and surprisingly teasing, “Patience, _solnyshko_.” 

Tony opened his mouth to goad and ended up releasing an embarrassingly wrecked whine when the fingers inside of him turned to rub vigorously against his prostate. All thought was wiped from his mind and he was mindless with pleasure.

He writhed and jerked, his wings fanned out in submission, as the Winter Soldier dragged him to the edge and stopped his fall into release with a sure grip.

It was pitiful how easily he was rolled over and shifted into place. The position was far easier on his wings and he knew the Soldier would enjoy the view of them fanned out as he took Tony from behind.

His knees dug into the soft mattress, spread wide, as he lowered his upper body and his spine bowed in submission even as his wings moved to match.

It was one of the most vulnerable positions to take; offering his wings as he was and giving up control completely to his partner. The surprised breath let him know that the Soldier recognized what Tony was saying without words.

Steady fingers trailed along the length of his back, teasing his natural oil glands at the base of his wings, before moving back and spreading his cheeks. Tony arched his ass up in offering and was rewarded when the Soldier moved back.

He glanced back to take in the arch of wings, the wingspan showing his power and strength, as the same predatory look filled the Soldier’s handsome features with hunger. Tony relished putting that expression on the infamous Winter Soldier’s face.

The wet, filthy sound of a lube slick palm stroking a cock caught his attention and the shift on the mattress that followed had anticipation stealing his breath. Tony was sure the Soldier must be able to hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest but the Soldier didn’t react.

Instead the blunt head of a familiar cock pushed against his loosened rim and popped past the ring of muscle there as the fat head of the Soldier’s cock sunk in. Tony’s mouth fell open at the feeling of inch by inch sinking into him and filling him up.

He floated on the steady feeling of full as the Soldier pushed deeper until warm balls rested against him and Tony was deliciously full. Tony’s wings shuddered as the Soldier’s moved and brushed along them, the feathers meshing together, while strong hands gripped his hips.

Slowly the Soldier edged back out, paused a few seconds, before slamming back inside with a quick, hard thrust of his hips. Tony gasped and his fingers knotted in the sheets.

“Come on, Snowflake.” He managed in a voice that failed at goading and simply sounded needy even to his own ears. “Put that strength to the test and fuck me through the mattress.” Tony knew he wouldn’t. Extremis made him more durable but he wasn’t to the level of the Winter Soldier and they were both perfectly aware of that fact.

Fingers dug sharply into his hips, _oooh that’s going to bruise nicely later_ he thought with wicked glee, before the Soldier was pounding into him. The mattress _creaked_ and the headboard _banged_ loudly against the wall.

His body swayed with each hard snap of the Soldier’s hips and his wings shuddered with building pleasure where they were pressed down by the weight of the Soldier’s resting on them.

Tony moaned loudly as tension tightened in his gut and his orgasm built. His cock ached where it hung beneath him neglected but Tony wasn’t completely sure if he could move his hand to get himself off without losing balance.

Grunts and pleasured groans in that deep usually steady voice had satisfaction rushing through him. He knew exactly how deadly the man pounding into him was and he knew there wasn’t a single thing he had to fear.

It was heady and Tony rode the feeling with reckless abandon. The plan hadn’t been to take the Soldier upstairs to let him fuck the tension out but sometimes when a plan fails it fails right.

_Not a stupid idea at all._

“There ooooh there there there.” His breathing was ragged and his cheeks were flushed. Tony loved listening to the sound of them fucking, how it filled his ears and actually calmed his mind, even as he fell repeatedly into the pleasure of the moment. There was something about having all of that strength practically surrounding him and giving into it all the while trusting, knowing, that he was safe and actually treasured. “Yes yes yes oooh fuck yes. Right there, Soldier. Mmm…so close. ‘m so close.”

His ass was probably going to ache from the punishment it was taking but even as the Winter Soldier gave him exactly what he wanted, the feeling of being fucked into the mattress, he could still feel the way the super soldier held back.

One hand moved from his hips and two strokes saw him coming across the sheets with a choked off wail. It wouldn’t have surprised Tony if they heard him a floor or two down.

Tony went completely pliant, whining and panting at the repeated stimulation to his prostate, as the Soldier fucked him through his orgasm and pounded into him wildly until he came with a snarl. His hips jerked forward, chasing his own pleasure, until he finally stilled and Tony could hear little hitches in his breathing.

“Hell of a ride, Snowflake.” He somehow managed when he got his breathing under control. “Give me a little bit and we can go for a second round.”

He ended up sprawled out on the bed, wings still spread out in offering, as the Soldier slipped out and instead of moving away he lazily played with Tony’s delightfully aching ass. Tony’s muscles twitched and his ass clenched as the Soldier idly fingered him.

“Think you’re going to have to straighten some of those feathers when we’re finished.” His fingers knotted in the sheets and his hips lazily rocked with each brush of the Soldier’s fingers. “J…let the others know we’re ok. I don’t need them storming the castle.”

The last thing he needed was Steve bursting into the bedroom worried about Tony getting hurt and catching sight of Tony moaning as the Soldier fucked him into the mattress again. He couldn’t be responsible for Captain America needing therapy.

Pepper would kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit more along my usual lines. I fixated on Tony's Phoenix metaphor and decided having his wings match would be perfect. The Winter Soldier/Bucky's wings are loosely based on the [European Magpie](http://featheredphotography.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/black-billed-magpie-28791.jpg). I wish there was some awesome reason as to why I chose something similar to those wings for him but I just thought they were gorgeous and I wanted him to have gorgeous wings.
> 
> This one was mainly written because I wanted to play around with the Winter Soldier again.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one! I don't even know if people were actually looking for something that was Winter Soldier (not Bucky in charge)/Tony...


End file.
